chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Transportation
Transportation is the ability to travel instantly from one location to another, by colliding into a solid object such as a wall and using the energy from this to create a portal. Characters *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr has this ability naturally. *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr also has this ability naturally, like his younger self. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2. *Noah Gray mimicked this ability from Nathan. *Abbie Gray also mimicked the ability from Nathan. *Three other unnamed evolved humans also possess this ability. *Aodhán Erikson has manifested this ability. Limits 'Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr' Like all other users, Nathan requires a solid object to transport. However, he is skilled in finding such objects, even using the floor or walls. Therefore, the only real situation he wouldn't be able to transport would be when in midair. Similarly, he also needs a solid object to emerge from, and cannot transport himself to an empty place. He can sometimes transport on impact in a fall or crash, and thus avoid harm, but doing so requires focus. He can also transport three other people with him, and can transport away people or objects without moving himself, by releasing the person or object as the solid surface is struck, to prevent himself from being transported also. When he transports, the energy also produces a flash of white light, which appears as he leaves and as he arrives. He uses the ability by focusing upon the desired location before the impact, and often uses the ability to go exploring. Normally, he needs a memory or image of the place to think of, but he has occasionally transported successfully by only thinking of the place's name, or even just thinking a vague description such as "somewhere safe". He can also transport to a person's location, even if unknown. However, if he is blocked from finding a location or from travelling there, he would instead automatically arrive back at the exact same place he'd just left, by default. 'Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr' Nathan has the same limits as his younger self with this ability. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has similar limits to Nathan, but seems to prefer using teleportation over transportation. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Peter and her twin. 'Unnamed Evolved Humans' Little is known of the limits of these 3 evolved humans, except that one of them has been seen transporting using a wall. 'Aodhán Erikson ' Aodhán can transport through all objects, although he is not very creative in his thinking, and so far has only succeeded in using doors and walls. As he becomes more familiar with his ability, he will be able to transport through most objects and even on collision, but he is not able to yet. He has never tried transporting an object or another without himself, although he knows it be possible. Aodhán tends to use his viewing to assist him in finding places he wants to go to, but currently he has to have an idea of the location he wants - in the future he will be able to transport to people's locations when they are unknown. Similar Abilities *Teleportation is another method of instantaneous travel *Time and space manipulation, location manipulation, movement manipulation and kinetic energy manipulation all include teleporting *Remote Teleportation is the ability to teleport others but not oneself *Jumping is another form of travel *Glimmering is yet another form of travel *Glowing is a form of travel using augmented enhanced speed *Flaming is a form of travel using fire *Aerokinesis can sometimes be used to travel instantaneously *Terrakinesis can travel instantly by moving the earth *Portal creation can make portals to travel between locations and times *Creation can also make portals Category:Abilities